


First Taste

by helens78



Series: Matter of Time [3]
Category: Star Wars RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-13
Updated: 2003-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam knows Ewan wants him, but he'd rather do things his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the warnings; this, along with everything else in this series, is centered around noncon.

It's going to be easy. Almost too easy, really. This isn't going to be about the challenge, like it was with Eric, and it's not going to be about watching someone break, like it was with Jonathan. No, this is a different fantasy altogether, and Liam doesn't even know which one this time.

Liam knows full well that all he'd have to do is ask, and Ewan would be on his knees, begging. And that's not what he wants. He does want to hear Ewan begging, but not like that. He has different sounds in mind, different cries, different pleas.

He's getting hard just thinking about it. But he's sitting at a table with Ewan, in a pub, and he's getting Ewan progressively more drunk over the course of the evening. Ewan hasn't noticed that Liam is still nursing his first beer. Or if he's noticed, he's not commenting on it.

Ewan has been wanting to get Liam off the sets and out in real life for a couple of weeks now, and he's been just subtle enough about it that only Liam has really picked up on it. That probably wouldn't last if Liam gave him what he wanted; Ewan is affectionate, demonstrative, eager. Word would spread, and there'd be publicity to handle.

On the other hand, Ewan probably won't talk to anyone about what Liam has in mind. Another part of the appeal.

"I think you've had about enough," Liam tells Ewan.

Ewan is smiling, and he slips a hand under the table to squeeze Liam's knee. "I think you're right," he says. His voice isn't really slurred; he's not that drunk. Not enough to be completely incoherent, just enough to be... malleable. And Liam is good with his hands.

"Shall we get out of here, then?" Liam asks.

Ewan grins. "Thought you'd never ask."

It's obvious Ewan is expecting to get laid tonight; he clings to Liam as they make their way back to Liam's trailer, and turns his face up to Liam's for a sloppy, wet kiss once they're inside. He's hard, and pressing his cock into Liam's thigh, moaning quietly.

Liam is able to observe all of it with a sense of detachment, almost amusement. He lets Ewan kiss him for a few minutes, lets Ewan tug at his shirt. Ewan's hands are clumsy. Liam reaches down to stroke Ewan through his jeans, and Ewan moans his appreciation. Liam's hands are strong and very agile, and he gets Ewan unbuttoned and unzipped without any difficulty whatever. Ewan certainly isn't complaining.

And then Ewan is face down on the table, the impact still ringing through his bones. He cries out, more in shock than in pain. "Not so rough," he mumbles.

Liam jerks Ewan's jeans and boxers down over his hips, and Ewan grunts a little. "Not so fast," he says, his voice a little stronger now. "Liam--"

Liam leans over and brushes his lips against Ewan's ear. "Hush, now," he whispers. "Just hold still for me."

"What are you--?"

And then it's all too obvious. Slick fingers are working their way into Ewan's ass, and he struggles a little, but Liam is on top of him, and there's nothing Ewan can do. Nowhere to go. He's trapped.

"Oh, fuck, Liam, not like this. Come on, please -- not like this..."

"I want it like this," Liam says, panting a little. Ewan cringes as he feels Liam line himself up. He forces himself not to go tense. This is going to happen, and tensing up will only make it worse.

_God, let him be fast._

Liam moans quietly, and his hands reach out to pin Ewan's down to the table. Ewan isn't struggling, isn't fighting, is lying perfectly still, but Liam loves the way their hands look, the way Ewan's fingers are splayed out and the way his own hands dwarf Ewan's.

And, fuck, this feels _so_ good. Liam knew it was going to be good, but he didn't realize how intoxicating it was going to be. He leans down and presses his lips to Ewan's neck, then bites down, sucking hard. He can practically taste the hurt and confusion and betrayal sliding off Ewan's skin, and it's amazing. He closes his eyes and sees stars.

A few seconds, and it's all over. Liam squeezes the limp body under him, unable to move just yet, not ready to open his eyes. He kisses Ewan's neck again, and then finally gets up, pulls back, pulls out. He tucks himself into his pants and zips up. No blood. That's good; it means he can do this again. Soon. He looks at Ewan's neck. No bruise. That's surprising, but he's not complaining; it means he can bite harder next time.

Ewan waits a few seconds after Liam's weight leaves him. Then he pushes back and stands up. His movements are stiff. He pulls his pants back on.

He doesn't even look at Liam. He walks out of the trailer, closing the door behind him very quietly.

_-end-_


End file.
